royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Seymour
Clarith "Claire" Seraphine Seymour is a princess of Tara-Ingerilor, a daughter of King Godfrey, and the mother of Felyse and Patty du Merle. She wants to be remembered and admired, and joins Merek's rebellion as a result. Biography Early Childhood Lady Seymour, Claire's mother and one of the king's concubines, was a noblewoman from a family that fell into disgrace. She began servicing the king as a way to restore her family's favor with him. The first child she bore for him was Merek, who was shortly followed by Claire. Lady Seymour guarded them both fiercely as infants and toddlers. The two of them were extremely sheltered for the first few years of their lives, until Lady Seymour had Lady Rowntree killed to protect her own children. Afterwards, they were allowed more freedom. Lady Seymour taught Merek and Claire to work hard and strive for excellence, and she encouraged them to befriend the king's other surviving children. As a teenager, Claire has a brief affair with the Navitian refugee Luinne Ridley, who came to Tara-Ingerilor as a child. Merek's Revolution Merek's revolution is as much Claire's as her brother's. She was the first one he consulted when it occurred to him, and he most likely wouldn't have gone forward with it without her approval. The Angel's Awakening After the Great Angel awakens, it collects Claire's life, along with her family. It offers her death as a punishment. Adulthood After the conflict ends, Claire is engaged to Lord du Merle, whom her father had arranged for her to marry before his death. Shortly before their wedding, she finds him with his lover, a low-ranking noblewoman who's hardly more than a servant. Afterwards, Claire confesses to her fiancee that she's in love with someone else as well. They agree that they should still get married for political reasons. However, they also agree to work together and at least be friends, while still visiting their lovers in secret. After her marriage, Claire bears two children, Felyse du Merle and Patty du Merle. After Felyse's birth, some rumors spread that Lord du Merle wasn't the child's father. Claire herself was unsure if he was sired by Lord du Merle or Lucien, but, of course, she insisted it was her husband. Patty, on the other hand, looked so much like Lord du Merle that nobody questioned her legitimacy. The Event Claire and her husband went missing during the Event, along with her entire family. She left behind Felyse, who was found in his home city and taken in by bandits, and Patty, who awoke alone and stole to survive. Appearance Claire is an attractive young woman with wavy dishwater blonde hair down to mid-back, often pulled up in braids. She has green eyes and stands at 5'7. Her birthmark is located on the back of her neck. Personality Relationships Merek Seymour Cas Ridley Leto Capulet Isolde Rowntree Marcella Beaumanoir Lucien Valenver Felyse du Merle Patty du Merle King Godfrey Mikael Godfrey Luinne Ridley They have minimal interactions, but Luinne is noted to flirt with Claire exclusively for a period of time before he leaves Tara-Ingerilor. It's possible she reciprocated his feelings and they were romantically involved for a short while. Abilities Quotes Trivia * Claire is represented by a swan and the color peacock blue. ** The swan is associated with awakening the power of oneself, understanding dreams, clairvoyance intuition, and divination. * She can play the harp exceptionally well. * Claire's star sign is Capricorn. * Her tarot card is the Judgment, and her moral alignment is chaotic good. Related * Claire Seymour/Poem * Claire Seymour/Supports Gallery Claire.png Clairesketch.png Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:First Generation Category:Libra Category:Judgment Category:Chaotic Good